Kids:Wow,Didn't see that coming!
by Blak-Ice
Summary: i've been reading a lot of stories bout the couples, and i havent found one like this, so im witing one. Nudge and Iggy get some very unexpected surprises...really good Niggy story. I know if you read it' you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprise

Current Ages:

Max, Fang, and Iggy- 19

Nudge-16

Gasman- 13

Angel-11

Nudge's POV

"Oh my god, Oh my god! I can't believe I let this happen. It was completely stupid, and now this! What am I gonna do. I gotta tell Iggy. But what about Max? And Fang? And the rest of the Flock? And what about ? What will she say? Oh god!" I was freaking out. I'll tell you why soon.

So it's been a couple years since we moved in with Dr. Martinez and Ella. When we moved in, she adopted all of us, so now we all call her mom. It's pretty cool. Max and Fang have been dating for about three years now, and me and Iggy have been dating for about two years. He's the best guy a girl could ask for.

So last week was our anniversary, and I decided to celebrate by giving him a very special gift. And let me tell you, it was great! Everything was going fine. I had been thinking about it every now and then, and I even told Max about it. We were sitting at the kitchen table in our pj's. Then she brought something to my attention.

"Well at least you guys used protection. Right?" when she asked me that, my heart nearly stopped. I was utterly speechless. "Nudge? You guys did use protection, right?" She waved her hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. "Tell me you were on birth control or he used a condom."

"N-no…" I whispered. Max's face went from normal, to concern.

"Nudge! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you be so stupid?" She was standing up, and yelling at me. She was leaning on the table, both hands supporting her. Max was like a sister, and a mother to me. Sometime she acted like my mom, and sometimes she acted like my sister. This was defiantly a mom moment.

"I don't know. I kinda just got caught up in the moment. I wasn't using my head. But Max, you don't understand. I love Iggy, and it felt right."

" Ok, ok. First things first. We're going to Jewel, and getting you a couple pregnancy test." I nodded my head in agreement. So here I am, 2 hours later, with four positive pregnancy test. Great. Just fucking great.

I sat on the toilet stool in the fetal position, crying my eyes out. Max walked in, and looked at me. She knew the results. "Nudge. I'm so sorry. But Congrads. Your gonna be a mom." She said, rubbing back.

"Max, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell Iggy? How am I gonna tell Iggy? What about Mom? She's gonna kill us!" I was starting to panic.

"Nudge, calm down!" she yelled at me. I turned to see she was standing in front of me, worry in her eyes. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the bathroom. She lead me to Iggy's room. Oh god, no!

"Max, what are we doing here?" I asked as she knocked on his door. I was terrified of what her answer would be.

"You need to tell him, and your gonna tell him. Now!" She said as he opened the door.

"Hello?" he asked. Probably cause he didn't know who was at the door.

"Ig, it's me. Nudge and you need to talk. It's important." Max said, pulling me forward. She pulled me forward, and threw me on to his bed. "Sit." She said to me like I was a dog.

"Ok." He said as he walk over the bed and sat next to me. "So what's on your mind?" he asked as he rubbed the back of my wings. He knew I like it when he rubbed my wings.

"Iggy, you remember last week when we celebrated our anniversary?"

He gave me a very happy smile. He knew what I meant. "Of course I do. It was the Best day of my life."

I blushed a little. "Well…Max brought up a really good point while we were talking."

Iggy looked at me with a confused look in his sightless, light blue eyes. God how I loved those eyes. "What point? Is there something wroung?"

"Well….kinda. I'm-"

"Nudge, your pregnant!?" Angel yelled as she stood in the doorway. Iggy turned to look at where he heard Angel's voice come from. Then, he turned to look back at me.

"Angel!" Max shouted.

"Oops…." Angel said covering her mouth.

"Nudge, is that true? Your pregnant?" Iggy asked as he sat there, still like a statue.

"Yes…." I whispered. Tears started to come to my eyes. I looked at Iggy, who was still sitting there in shock. "Iggy…I'm so sorry…." I said, trying to bring him out of his trans. He still didn't say anything. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Iggy! Say something! Anything! Please." I pleaded. As I shook him, he fell of the bed. "Iggy!"

Max and Angel ran over to help me pick him up. "He's in shock! The only thing I'm hearing in his head is 'She's pregnant…She's pregnant'" explained Angel.

"Mom! Help! Iggy's fainted!" Max shouted. Mom ran in, and started examining Iggy.

"Ok. Get him onto the bed. I'll get a cold towel and my medical bag." She ran out as we lifted him onto his bed, she placed the towel on his head. "What happened?"

"We were just talking, and them he passed out." I was leaving out the important details.

"What were you talking about that made him faint?" she asked.

"Nothing important." I was lying big time. This was super important. "Excuse me, I need some air." I went over to Iggy's window, which took up the whole wall, opened it, and jumped out. I flapped my wings hard, determined to get away from the house as fast as I could. I knew I would only have a little time to myself before the flock came looking for me, so I had to make it count.

_What am I gonna do? _ I thought to myself. _I'm pregnant, Iggy fainted. This is way too much to handle. _I had reached my favorite tree to hang out at. It was a tall evergreen. I went to the top of the tree, and sat on my favorite branch. I put my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I started to cry. I had to consider my options.

_I have to think this out. Ok. An abortion is definitely out. I don't think I could live with myself if I did something like that. I fact, I'm not even gonna think of that as an option. But I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent. I've only had experience helping Max take care of Angel. No. I can't think like that. I have to have this baby. I have to be there for it. I will raise it. But what about Iggy? What's gonna happen between me and him?_

As I sat there, the clouds cleared, and the Moon shone bright and beautiful. That's why I came here. The view of the moon was just beautiful. Back at the School, I would look out the window, and stare at the moon. I loved the Moon. It made me feel so calm, and peaceful. As I stared at the moon, I saw a shadow jump into sight in the distance. I focused on the shadow, and realized it was Iggy. He came looking for me.

I was so happy to see him. _That's it. I've made my decision. I can do this. No. I will do this._ I stood on the branch, ran to the edge, snapped out my wings, and took off. I flew straight at Iggy, knowing he would hear me coming.

As I got to him, I grabbed him around his waist, and hugged him tight. "Hi Iggy." I said, snuggling my head into his chest.

"Nudge! Are you alright? I was so worried." He held me tight against his body. He rubbed my back between my wings. He knew how to make me feel good.

"I'm fine. I just came out here to do some thinkin."

"I'm sorry about earlier Nudge."

"You should be. Don't ever scare me like that again you big jerk, or I'll kick your ass. Got it?"

He smiled, and laughed a little. "Got it. Now let's go home."

"Ok. But what are we gonna do about the rest of the flock? How are we gonna tell them?"

"Ah….yea….about that…you see, when I woke up, I kinda shouted 'Nudge is pregnant' out loud, and didn't know Mom was right there. Sorry."

"Was she mad?"

"A little. And by a little, I mean, her whole face turned red. Or at least that's what Gazzy told me."

"Oh great. Well we might as well get this over with. Come on."


	2. Chapter 2: A better future in sight!

Chapter 2: A better future in sight

So after a quick make out session, we finally got home around 2 a.m. I was glad we did because I knew Angel and Gazzy were asleep by now, so they couldn't bombard me with questions.

We flew through the open window to Iggy's room, and took a quick look around. "I don't see anyone Iggy, so I think it's safe to say we're in the clear."

"Now, I wouldn't say that." I turned to see Fang walk out of the shadows. I hate when he uses his camouflage power.

"Fang. Oh thank god it's only you. I thought it was Mom for a second there."

"Well actually, she wants to speak to you guys downstairs. She's not to happy with you guys."

"Oh really. You think?" Iggy said with sarcasm. "I thought she was gonna jump for joy, and throw us a parade."

"Look, don't get pissy with me. I'm just following orders. She said if I didn't, she wasn't ever going to let me and Max see each other again." Wow. That's harsh I would have done the same.

I sighed, knowing I didn't have a choice. "Well, come on Iggy. Let's get this over with." I grabbed his hand, and lead him downstairs to the living room where Mom waited for us.

We walked into the room and saw her sitting in an arm chair. We sat down on the small couch across the room from her. I was so nervous, I was shaking a little bit. Iggy held my hand, and smiled at me. "Nudge, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine."

I nodded, and turned back to look at Mom. "Hey Mom. So I'm guessing that you wanna talk to us about this little incident."

"Yes Nudge. I would. What exactly were you two thinking?" she asked, her voice growing a little angrier at the end.

"I guess we weren't." I said looking down at my feet.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T!" she yelled at us. "I can't believe you two were so irresponsible. Did you even think before you did that that something like this could happen?"

"No…" Iggy whispered. "We kinda got caught up in the moment. I should have been more responsible. But I can't change the past. I've got to look to the future, so to speak. I'm gonna take care of Nudge and the baby."

"Well that's good. I'm glad to see that you to are taking responsibility for your actions. Now from what I remember from when Max was conceived, it only takes about 3 months for an avian hybrid to be born." She explained to us with a smile.

"Wait," I said looking up at her. "You mean that by the end of the summer-"

"Yep. The baby will be here. You'd better start preparing."

"Oh my god! Iggy, by the end of the summer, we'll be parents! I gotta-" I stopped when my stomach started to churn. "I gotta get to the bathroom before I puke!" I jumped off the couch, and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet, and puked my guts out.

"And that's one symptom of pregnancy: morning sickness."Mom said, chuckling a little at my sickness. "She'll have to deal with that for about 2 weeks or so. And then the cravings are gonna kick in soon. Your gonna have a lot to deal with Iggy. Hope you're ready."

After I finished barfing my dinner up into the toilet, I went into my room, and grabbed my cell phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for. "She better be awake." I whispered to myself.

The phone rang a couple times before she answered. "Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey Tammy." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Nudge? Do you know what time it is?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, but I had to call you and tell you the news. I'm pregnant." I sat on the phone and waited for her to say something. "Tam? You still there?" I think I heard the phone drop.

"You're what!?" she shouted into the phone. "I can't believe you're pregnant! What did the flock say when you told them?" Yep, that's right. She knows bout the flock. She's the only other person outside our family that knows.

Tammy is my best friends from school. I know Max told me to never to tell anyone about the flock, but I had to. One time, I invited Tammy over after school. Well while we were doing our homework, Angel and Gazzy went outside to play. Of course the little geniuses decided to fly right by the open window. When Tammy say it, she nearly passed out. So when she looked at me, I figured I had to tell her.

I explained everything from our escape from the school, to us moving in wit Mom. I figured since the cat was out of the bag, I could show her my wings. I took her outside, and slowly opened my wings. She was truck with aw when she saw them. I grabbed her under her armpits, and took her for a quick flight. After I got her to promise not to tell anyone, I told Max she knew, and that it was Angel and Gazzy's faults. Man was her face red from anger! They got grounded for like two weeks! Anyway, back to the story.

"Well I told Max, and then I told Iggy, who fainted when he found out he was gonna be a dad. Then I took a quick night flight to my favorite tree to think. Then Iggy came looking for me, and told me that he shouted it out to the entire flock when he woke up. So that's pretty much it."

"Wow! I can't believe I'm gonna be an Aunt! I can't wait for the next nine month's to go by. I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl? I wonder what it'll look like? I bet it'll look like Iggy. No! It'll look like you!..." She started chattering into the phone. Now you can see why we're friends.

"Well you won't have to. Apparently it'll only take 3 months for the baby to be born, so you'll be an aunt by the end of the summer."

"Really! OH MY GOD!" she screamed into the phone. "Oh, Nudge, before I forget, I was doing some research online about eye surgery, and apparently, you can get eye transplants! Iggy can get his sight back!"

I almost had a heart attack. After another half hour on the phone, I had all the info I needed.

"Mom," I said as I ran into her room, and jumped on her bed.

"Nudge, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with Tammy, and she gave me some info on eye transplants!"

Her eyes went wide. "Eye transplants? You mean-"

"Yes! Iggy can get his sight back!" I shouted.

"I can?" I turned to see Iggy standing in the doorway. "I can get my eyesight back?"

"Yes! Iggy, your gonna be able to see again!" I ran up to him, and gave him a tight hug. The three of us spent the rest of the night talking about the procedure, and when to set up the appointment.

"So it's settled. I'll set up the appointment for next week." Mom said.

"Ok. And can we not tell the rest of the flock about this? I want it to be a surprise." Iggy asked, turning to look specifically at me.

I smiled at him. "I promise I won't tell."

_**One week later…..**_

"Mom, Nudge, why are we in this hospital?" Gazzy asked cautiously. "We're not getting shots again, are we?"

"No! I don't want a shot!" Angel cried, hiding behind Max and Fang.

"Calm down Angel." I said, turning to look at Mom. "Iggy said he wasn't feeling well, so we brought him here yesterday. The doctor said it wasn't fatal, and that we can see him." I opened to door to Iggy's room.

We all walked over to Iggy, who still had bandages on his eyes. "Hey Ig. How you feelin?" Max asked, placing her hand on his.

"I'm ok." He said as if everything was normal. Just then, Dr. Crete walked into the room.

"Hello everyone. Nudge, good to see you again."

"You too Mr. Crete." I said like I did when I went over to Tamm'y house. Dr. Crete is Tammy's dad, and he's a really nice person.

"Ok everyone. Please stand aside while I remove the bandages."

"Bandages?" Max asked me.

"Wait and see." I said with a smile on my face.

_**Iggy's POV**_

As Dr. Crete removed the bandages, I started to get really nervous. What if the surgery didn't work? What if my vision got to the point that after the surgery, I wouldn't be able to be cured. Nudge would be crushed. No. I can't think like that. I know it worked.

After the doctor removed the bandages, I opened my eyes. Everything was still dark. "Iggy, can you see anything?" he asked.

"No. I don't think it wo-" I stopped. I started to see a light. Everything started to look fuzzy. "Wait. I think it's working." Every second, things got clearer and clearer, until I could see Dr. Crete's face. "Dr. Crete…I can see you…" I turned to look at the Flock, who were all in shock. Well everyone but Nudge who was crying her eyes out. "Nudge…what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm. Just. So. Happy." She said between breathes. She ran up to me, and jumped on the bed, embracing me in a tight hug as she cried in joy.

"Nudge…..Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you." I said as I started to cry.

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you. And I love the color of your eyes." She whispered into my ear.

"What color are they?"

"Green. Your eyes are green. And they're beautiful."

"Just like you." I said looking into her eyes. "Nudge, you're even more beautiful then I imagined." I pulled her close to me, and watched as her face turned a deep red. "Nudge, I love you with all of my heart." I pressed my lips to hers, and kissed her passionately.

"Um hum…" we stopped kissing to see that Max, Angel, and Gazzy's faces were red. I guess we forgot they were there. "I hate to break up this little love moment, but that's how she got pregnant in the first place, remember?" Max said, trying not to laugh her ass off.

"And could you guys not think about doin that right now? I'd like to not be scarred for life." Angel said. We blushed even more, and started laughing.

"Sorry Ang." I said as Nudge climbed off my lap. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

**And that's the end off chapter. Hope you liked it. And to tell you the truth, only the first part was written down. The chapter was originally different, and ended after the Nudge through up, but I didn't like that, so I changed it. **

**I was working when I came up with the idea to add Tammy as a character. Then as I was typing it up, I decided to put the surgery into the story. I thought it was a good sentimental jester. Hope you all liked.**

**Chapter three comin soon.**

**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**

**-dt2009 **


	3. Chapter 3:Doctor's Visits and Surprises

Chapter 3: Doctor's Visits and Surprises.

**Nudge's POV**

_Nudge, Nudge, wake up! _ Angel shouted into my head. I looked at my alarm clock.

_Angel! It's only 7:48 in the morning! You know I'm not a morning person._

_I know, but I wanna be by the baby. I like reading its mind._

_Angel! You've read its mind everyday for the last 2 week! _

_Yea, but you're a whole month pregnant now! And it has such sweet thoughts. Please? _She started giving me mental Bambi eyes.

I got out of my bed, and walked to the door. Angel was standing out there, waiting for me to cave in. "Good morning Nudge." She said in her little angelic like manner. I would have fallen for it if it wasn't for the fact that I was still half sleep.

"Don't give me that crap Angel. You know I don't like getting up this early in the morning!" I was ready to kill her.

She looked at me with a slight bit of fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry Nudge. I really just wanted to read the babies mind." She said, hanging her head down.

I felt kinda bad now. "Fine. Come in." I said, defeated.

"Well, ok. If you insist." She said as she skipped into my room. She had a smile of victory on her face.

I walked over to my bed, and sat down next to her. She put her hand on my slightly bulging stomach. Like she said before, I'm a month pregnant, so 3 months in avian hybrid time.

"So what's it thinking?" I asked tiredly.

"It's saying hello. It says that it's very warm, and that it likes it in there. It says that it recognizes your voice, and that it likes hearing it. It says it loves you Nudge." She smiled at me. I couldn't help putting a smile on my face.

"Well, tell it that I love it too."

"Wait." She said, scaring me a little.

"What? Is something wrong?" I panicked a little.

"It's asking where the other person is. It doesn't really recognize my voice." She giggled a little.

"What's all the noise about?" Iggy asked, waking into my room, and yawning a big yawn. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, but it's happy again. It like hearing your voice too Iggy." Angel said, dragging him over to the bed.

"Angel, do you know what time it is?" Iggy asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yes. I just wanted to hear the baby's thoughts. I needed it to distract me from Max and Fang."

"What about them?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"They were getting a little 'Frisky' if you know what I mean, and I could hear their thoughts, so I need something to distract me." She said shaking her head.

"So you mean right now, they're-"

"Yea. And it's really not something I need running through my head." She said, going back to listening to the baby's thoughts. "You know, it's weird. It's like I can hear the baby's thoughts during the day, and during the night."

"But can't you hear all our thoughts during the night?" Iggy asked.

"No. When you guys are a sleep, I hear what you see in your dream. But with the baby, it's like hearing the thoughts I hear during the day."

"So when we're all sleeping, you only hear what's happening in our dreams, and during the day, you can hear everything we are thinking?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Yep. So hear your going for an ultrasound today. Are you guys gonna find out the sex of the baby?" she asked, sitting on Iggy's lap, and giving pleading eyes.

"Um… I don't know. I guess we could. It would help us prepare better for it."

"Yea!" Angel cheered. "I can't wait!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" I turned to the door to hear a scream coming from down the hall. It was definitely Gazzy's cry.

"Gazzy!" Angel yelled as she ran into the hall. "What's wr-" she stopped when she got to him. She was stunned, and then she let out an ear piercing scream as well. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Iggy and I ran out to find them sitting on the floor in the fetal position. "What happened?" I asked Angel, picking her up, and putting her on her feet.

"Gazzy walked in on Max and Fang, and then when I went to find out what happened, I saw it in his head!" she said, shaking her head fiercely.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Gazzy shouted.

"Calm down!" Iggy shouted at him. Gazzy stopped freaking out, and listened up. "Come. I'll make you guys some breakfast, and we'll pretend it never happened."

They nodded their heads, and followed him down the stairs. I went back to my room, and started to get ready to go to the doctor's. As I was finishing brushing my hair, I suddenly felt someone grab my waist. I spun around to see it was Iggy.

"Hello." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Hello." I said, giving him a quick kiss. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go with me to the doctor's?"

"Yea, but we have a whole hour and a half before our appointment. I was kinda hopin…." He trailed off.

"No Iggy. Not right now. Maybe later tonight. Maybe."

He had a sad look of defeat on his face. "Please? I'll do the Bambi eyes."

"No Iggy. That's not gonna work this time." I said, crossing my arms. He then looked down at me with the Bambi eyes. I hate when he does that to me. I can't resist. I started biting my lower lip. "Ok. When we get back. Everyone will be gone, and we'll be home alone. Then. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said with an excited look in his eyes. He gave me a peck on the cheek, and left to get ready.

"Damn. Why am I so weak around him? He's just so irresistible." I said to my self.

_**Doctor's Office…..**_

"Ciara Thompson and Jeff Ride?" the nurse called.

"Here." I said, getting up.

"This way please." She led us to a room with a bed, and a TV monitor. "Please lay down on the bed. The doctor will be in shortly."

"Ok." As she left, I did as she instructed, and waited. "So do you think Angel and Gazzy are gonna ever be able to sleep again?" I joked.

"Sure. I walked in on Max and Fang one, and I'm just fine."

"That's cause you were blind. You didn't see anything." I laughed. Then the doctor walked in.

"Ciara Thompson and Jeff Ride?" we nodded our heads. "Good to meet you both. I'm Dr. Schram. Now before we do the ultrasounds, I have a couple of questions. How old are you?"

"I'm 19, and she's 16." Iggy answered.

"How far along are you?"

"A little over 3 months." I answered causally.

"Ok. And have you been having any weird pains or anything?"

"No. From what my mom told me, everything seems normal. She's a veterinarian. "

"Ok. Everything seems normal. If you could just lift your shirt up, we can get started."

I did as she said, and she put a type of really cold gel on my stomach. I shivered a little, and Iggy thought I was funny. I gave him a death glare, which instantly made him shut up. She then pulled out a knob looking thing, and spread it across my stomach. We all watched the screen as she move the knob. I could really see anything until she pointed it out. "And that's it. Would you care to know the sex?"

"Sure." Iggy said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Congratulations on both your girls." She said with a smile.

"Both?" we both said at the same time. Her smile got even bigger this time.

"Yes. Congratulations again. Your having twins." I swear, I almost had a heart attack when she said that.

"OH MY GOD! We're having twins! I can't believe it!" I shouted as I held Iggy's hand.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad of twins!"

"Would you like a picture of them?" Dr. Schram asked us.

"Yes please!" I practically shout at her.

_**Home….**_

"Twins!? Your having twins!?" Mom shouted, holding my hands. We called a flock meeting together so we could tell everyone. I also called Tammy over so she could hear the news.

"Yep. Can you believe it? I'm gonna be a dad of twins." Iggy said as Fang patted him on the back.

"Congrads man, but now you're gonna be out numbered 3 to 1." Fang said. Iggy's face turned a little pale.

"Oh yea."

"So that's why I could hear thoughts at night." Angel said running up to me. "One was always awake during the day, and the other was awake during the night!"

"Yep. And in less than two months, we'll have not one, but two new additions to our flock." I said with a smile.

"I can't wait!" Gazzy shouted.

"Neither can I Gaz. Neither can I."

**And that's Chapter 3! Hope you liked it. Keep reviewing. If I get at least 2 reviews, I'll put up chapter 4 sooner. The babies are on their way!**

**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing**

**-dt2009**


	4. Chapter 4: Here and Now!

**By popular demand, and cause I promised, I'm putting up chapter 4!**

**Said to say, idk when I'll able to update again. I've got Prom this week, and I'm gonna be gone next week end, but I promise to try to update.**

Chapter 4: Here and Now

"Iggy, we should start thinking of baby names. I'm due in two weeks." I complained to him as he cooked dinner for everyone.

"I know Nudge, but every time we try to talk this out, you never like the names I come up with." He complained.

"Iggy, I don't think Iggia is a good, or real name!"

"It is to me." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. He thinks he's so funny. Just then, Angel walked into the kitchen.

"I agree Nudge. He's thinks he's so funny, but he's not always funny."

"Watch what you say Angel." Iggy warned her. "I'll make you eat spinach everyday for the next week if you're not careful."

"No!" she shouted.

"No he won't Angel." Max said as she walked in, Fang right behind her. "I won't let him. So Nudge, how does it feel to be almost nine months pregnant?"

I looked at her like 'duh'. "It suck**s**!" I said, putting my hand on my stomach. I then felt two sudden kicks. "Ow! Hey, I was only kidding. Besides, do you two know how much trouble it is going through pregnancy three times as fast as a normal person?" By now, Mom, Ella, and Gazzy had come in and takin their seats at the table. Everyone started laughing a little at me.

"Nudge, I don't think they can understand you." Gazzy said.

"Actually, they can." Angel said in my defense.

I felt another two kicks. "Ow! Oh you two are in so much trouble when you come out!" I threatened. I felt one more kick. "Hey!"

"They're giggling at you Nudge. They think it's funny." Angel said, giggling a little herself.

"I can tell. So Iggy, can you actually think up a real name? I think we should both get to name one of them."

"Fine. I'll come up with a good name." he said as he, Max, and Ella set the food on the table.

I turned to Angel who looked at Iggy, and then back at me. "Iggy, Ignia isn't a real name either!" I shouted. He started laughing.

_**Current time: 2:37am….**_

Have you ever had someone hit you in the stomach really hard? Well, try having two babies kick you while they try to kick each other. It was 2:37 in the morning, and I was really tired. I groaned as I held my stomach. "Damn it! You two better settle down in there!" I whispered, trying not to wake Iggy.

I moved into his room about two weeks ago. Angel didn't like the idea because her room was so far away from the babies. I told her that she would have plenty of time to read their minds when they're here.

"Nudge, you ok?" Iggy asked.

"Yea. I didn't mean to wake you up, it's just the babies are a little restless right now."

Iggy shifted over a little bit, and put his head by my tummy. "Hey, keep it down you two. Mommy's trying to sleep." He chuckled a little.

I rolled my eyes. "Haha. Very funny Iggy." I closed my eyes, and drifted by to sleep. I've been having dreams of what our lives are gonna be like when they get here.

I was having one of my favorite dreams. Iggy and I were sitting by a lake, eating a delicious picnic that Iggy made, while the twins ran round, trying to learn to fly. "Girls, that's enough for now. Come over here, and eat your food." Iggy called to them. They ran over, and both of us picked one of them up. We sat them both between us.

Then, one of them says "Daddy, will you teach us how to take off?"

Iggy chuckles, and stands up. "Ok. Now watch closely." He takes a running start, snaps out his wings, and jumps as high as he can. It's always fun to watch Iggy fly.

"Mommy?" I turned to look at my two daughters. "It's time mommy. It's time to wake up."

My eyes flew open, and I held my stomach as I screamed in pain "AAAAHHHH!!!!" I screamed.

"Nudge, what's the matter!?" Iggy asked, hopping out of the bed.

"I think my water broke! Go get Mom, quick!" I shouted.

Iggy ran out into the hall as fast as he could. _Man, you two picked a great time to wanna come out._ I thought. Then, Max ran in, and grabbed my left hand. "Nudge! Hold on. Mom's getting her supplies. Fang and Iggy went to get her somethings. Just hold on."

"Max, it hurts!" I said, resisting the urge to scream.

"Nudge, I'm here." Mom said as she came into the room. Iggy and Fang came in soon after. Iggy ran to my other side, and grabbed my hand, while Fang stood by the door. "Do the breathing exercises we practiced." She instructed

"Nudge, I'm here." Iggy said.

"When this is all over with, I swear to god Iggy, I'm gonna kill you! This is your fault! You did this to me!"

"I know sweetie. I know." He said patting my hand.

"Ok. She's ready to push" Mom said. "Ok Nudge, in the count of three. 1, 2, 3!"

I closed my eyes, and pushed as hard as I could. I thought the contractions were bad, but the pushing was way worse!

I then heard the sudden crying of a baby. I opened my eyes, and saw as Iggy cut the umbilical cord, and held the first baby. "Nudge, she's here. Our daughter is here."

He handed her to me, and I cradled her in my arms. She was beautiful. She had caramel colored skin, green eyes, jet black hair, and dark brown wings. She was absolutely perfect. "Iggy, she's beautiful."

"I know. What should we name her?"

I stared at her for a moment. She needed a name that matched her beauty, and was unique. "I want to name her….Tiara." I said looking up at Iggy.

"That sounds perfect Nudge." I smiled, and handed her to her father. I got ready to push again.

"Ok Nudge. On the count of three again. 1,2,3!" I pushed with all the strength I had left. I pushed until I couldn't push anymore. I was happy that it was over. I heard the cry of my other daughter. Mom handed her to me, and I basked in her beauty as well. She was just like her sister, but her wings were w light brown instead of a dark brown.

"Ok Iggy. Your turn. Name her. And it has to be a real name." I scolded him.

He chuckled a little bit. "I picked a name a while ago. I just wanted you to think I was playing around. Luckily, Angel kept quiet."

I was in shock. "You mean you tricked me?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now, your daughter needs a name."

"I want to name her Crystal. A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful name."

"That's perfect. Tiara and Crystal. Our daughters." I said, before yawning a big yawn.

Iggy smiled, and took Crystal from me. "You need some sleep. I'll take care of them. You get some rest." I didn't even have the strength to argue. In seconds, I was sleeping.

I wake a couple hours later to the squealing of Angel as she watched Iggy rock the babies back and forth to sleep.

"Angel, keep it down, or you'll wake Nudge." Iggy said to her.

"Too late." I said as I stretched and stood up. I walked over to Iggy and picked up Tiara. "Hey sweetie. How are you?" I cooed to her.

She giggled a cute little giggle. Was so happy. I was holding my daughter. She stopped giggling, and started crying. "What's wrong? Are you hungry?"I said as I took her downstairs with me. Iggy and Angel followed close behind me. I walked into the kitchen to see Max and Fang were making out, and didn't see us there.

"Hello? There are children present." Angel said, interrupting them. They pulled away, and blushed from embarrassment.

"Morning guys." Max said as she tried to act normal. "Angel, did you wash up?"

"Well….." she said, trying to avoid the obvious answer.

"Like I thought. Upstairs, bathroom, now." Max commanded. I pulled out two bottles of milk, and put them in the microwave.

"I'd better get breakfast started." Iggy said. "Max, can you help Nudge feed the babies?"

"Sure." I handed her a warm bottle, as Iggy stood up, and handed Crystal to her.

"You know, I would if they have any powers." Fang said out of nowhere. That was a good point that Iggy and I didn't even think of.

"I never thought about that." I said as I looked into Tiara's eyes. "I wonder what they'll have." Just then, it started to get really cold in the room. "Fang, can you check the thermostat?"

"Sure." He turned toward it, and his face changed expressions. Well not really his face, but his eyes. "The temp is the same as always, 72 degrees."

"There's no way. It feels like its 50 degrees in here." I said. Then, it hit me. I turned to look at Tiara. "Angel!" I shouted.

She came running down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Whoa! Did you guys turn the temperature down or something?"

"No. I want you to read the twins minds. I want you to see if they have any powers." I instructed. She nodded her head, and closed her eyes. "Anything?"

"Yea. Tiara can make things colder just by thinking about it. She can make it snow too!" and with that, it started snowing in the kitchen.

"Whoa. Tiara, can you make the snow go away?" I asked her.

"No. She can't. She can only make it cold. I think once she gains more control, she should be able to."

"Well we'd better do something before wakes up and sees the snow!" and Just like that, it started to melt and evaporate. "I thought you said she couldn't do that?" I asked Angel.

"She can't, but Crystal can. Crystal can make things heat up, even catch on fire." She said, her eyes growing wide.

"So their powers are opposites of each other?" Max asked, looking at Crystal.

"Yep. I can't believe it! they have such cool powers!" Angel said as she went to sit in her usual seat.

"Great. So now we have to worry about one of them freezing everything, and the other torching everything. Mom is gonna freak." I said, feeding Tiara. This is gonna be even harder than I thought.

**And that's chapter 4 everyone! Hope you like it. I need reviews to keep going. They give me the energy and drive to continue. And this is not the end of the story people! Not even close!**

**I will try to update again soon!**

**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**

**-dt2009**


	5. Chapter 5: Parenthood:Ugh

Chapter 5: Parenthood: Ugh…

So after breakfast, Iggy and I took the twins upstairs to our room for a nap. Here's where it gets complicated. We changed them into fresh diapers, and tucked them in under our covers. They seemed to fall asleep pretty quickly, so we went downstairs to watch TV with the rest of the flock. Now don't freak. We have a baby monitor on,( not like we need it with Iggy's super hearing).

When we got downstairs, Ella and Gazzy were arguing over what to watch, Max and Fang were reading magazines, and Angel was playing with Celeste while Total was sleeping. "I still say we should watch America's Next Top Model!" Ella shouted, snatching the remote from him.

"Hell no!" he shouted, taking back the remote.

"Gazzy!" Max shouted, putting down her magazine. "What did I say about language!?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean it! But I say we watch Mythbusters! I need new ideas for bombs!"

The two of them started wrestling over the remote, and started and shouting profanities at each other. Max and Fang were trying to get them under control.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted above all of them. They all stopped and looked at me. "If those babies wake up because of all your stupid arguing, I'm gonna kick someone's ass! Got it?" They all nodded, and handed the remote over to Max who put on I love Money 2, on Vh1.

"You ok?" Iggy asked me half way through the show.

"Yep. I'm fine. As long as the twin-" I was cut off by the sound of crying coming through the baby monitor. "Never mind. I'll be right back." I got off the couch, and headed up the stairs to my room. When I got up stair, Crystal was crawling on the bed. She had a terrified look on her face. When she saw me, reach out her little arms to me.

I walked over to her, and picked her up. "Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" I asked, holding her tight against my chest. Suddenly, everything started to get hot. I stoked her hair as the temperature in the room gradually increased. "Crystal, mommy needs you to calm down, and think happy thoughts." I can't believe I was trying to reason with my newborn daughter. I could feel the sweat on my forehead.

I turned to look at Tiara, who was still fast asleep. She was sweating at all. She looked perfectly normal. I took Crystal downstairs, and into the living room. "Iggy, I'm gonna take Crystal outside. She's starting to create a huge heat wave."

"Gee, ya think?" Gazzy retorted. "Get her out of here please? It feels like a sauna in here."

"Shut it Gazzy!" I yelled. "Something's wrong with her. Angel, I need you to come with me."

"Ok." She said, following me out the door.

We took a quick running start, and were high in the sky in a matter of minutes. I was hold Crystal tight in my arms. She was giggling as the wind blew through her hair. She was having fun. At least I knew she was a natural born flier. "Angel, can you tell me what was going through her head?"

"She had a bad dream. I'm not exactly sure of what though. She was blocking out of her mind. But her first reaction was to turn up the heat. She was trying to kill it."

"That's pretty dangerous. Lucky, her sister was ok. She was using her power to keep cool, so she didn't even notice." I swooped down at an empty park. We walked over to a bench to rest. I sat there, looking at Crystal as she stared at me with wide eyes. She started sucking her thumb. I smiled, and chuckled a little bit. "You're dangerous, but your cute. Now I want you to listen carefully. I don't want you using your power." I know I looked stupid talking to a day old new born, but I felt like I had to. She probably doesn't even understand me.

"No. She does Nudge. Keep going." Angel encouraged. I nodded, and continued.

"I don't want you to use your power unless you have to. If you get scared, or have a nightmare, your daddy or I will protect you. So don't use it unless we say it's ok. Got it?" I feel about as stupid as you think I am. But she nodded her head in agreement. I "Now let's go home, and get you back to bed."

When we got back to the house, everyone was standing outside on the lawn, laying in the sun while wearing their swimsuits. "Why are you guys laying out here?" Angel asked.

"Why don't you go inside, and ask Iggy" Gazzy said.

We went inside to find that the entire inside of the house was covered in ice. "Oh my God! Iggy! Tiara!" I screamed. I ran up the stairs to our room, holding Crystal tight for warmth. I slowed down, and walked into the room. It looked like a winter wonderland. I turned to see Iggy rocking Tiara back and forth in the rocking chair, trying to calm her down. "Iggy, what happened here?"

"Tiara freaked out when she saw that you and Crystal left. She started crying, so I ran up here. I picked her up, and tried to calm her down. Then, everything started to get covered in ice."

I looked down at Crystal. "Ok. You're can use your powers." She giggled, and all the ice started to melt. After all the ice melted, it started to evaporate.

"Well now that that's over, I think you should explain the whole power responsibility thing to Tiara." Angel said.

"Oh like your one to talk." I said, giving her a smile.

She turned a little red. "Oh. Yea."

I took Tiara from Iggy, and explained the same thing I did to crystal, to her. She also nodded in agreement. "Now, it's time for you two to take a nap." I said, tucking them in. I kissed both their forehead, and walked out of the room.

Iggy stayed in the room with them cause he couldn't move. He was passed out in the rocking chair, and I wasn't strong enough to pick him up by myself.

When I got downstairs, everyone was either finishing getting dressed, or eating lunch. I walked into the kitchen, and made myself a sandwich.

"So is everything all calm again?" Max asked.

"For now, yes. But I don't know what's gonna happen with their powers."

"Well at least we can relax for now."

"You can. I can't." I said, pulling the baby monitor from my sweatpants pocket. "I'm on 24 hour mommy patrol."

"Max laughed as she took another bite of her sandwich. "That's the price you pay when you're not careful. But they are really cute, so I think it was worth it."

"Yea. I just can't wait til they learn how to fly."

**Ok. I know it wasn't might, but I swear, next chapter, there's gonna be a special surprise for Nudge and Iggy. The twin's are gonna learn something new, and useful.**

**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**

**-dt2009**


	6. Chapter 6: First Lesson

Chapter 6: First Lesson

_**Current time: 8:34 am….**_

I woke and checked the alarm clock. It was only 8:30? I expected it to be later. I got up, and got dressed. I could smell the sweet smell of breakfast cooking, which meant that Iggy must have been up for a while.

I walked over to the twin's cribs and scooped them up into my arms. Both were still sleeping, so I quietly took them downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen, my stomach started to growl. I put the twins in their high chairs, and walked over to Iggy, who was still cooking something on the stove.

"Morning daddy." I said, laughing and wrapping my arms around him.

"Morning." He responded, giving me a kiss. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yup. What we havin?"

"Pancakes, omelets, hash browns, toast, and OJ."

"Whoo. Sounds yummy. I gonna make some coffee. Want some?"

"Sure. I could use a cup."

I walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a bag of Duncan Donuts French vanilla coffee, and poured it into the coffeemaker. As I stood there, I turned and looked at the twins, who were finally awake. Then, a thought hit me. "Hey Ig."

"Yea?"

"I know the twins are only three months old, but when do you think their wings will be strong enough to fly?" As you already know, it's very important for them to learn to fly. And if you didn't know that, you do now.

"That's a good question. I'm not exactly sure." He walked over to the girls, and examined their wings. "First they have to able to move them." Tiara looked at Iggy as he moved her wings to examine them. She giggled her cute little giggle, and amazed both me and Iggy. She started to flutter her wings!

"Iggy! She-"

"I know! I can't believe it either! She's moving them! It's amazing! It took us years to learn to do that!"

"Iggy, how is this possible? It took us years to learn how to even do that."

"I'm sure. Here" He handed me the phone. "Call mom. Maybe she can shed some light on the situation."

"Good idea." I dialed the number to the hospital, and sat down next to Crystal.

"Hello, Dr. Martinez's office, this is Rachel speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Rach. It's Ciara. Can I speak to my mom?"

"Sure sweetie. Hold on."

I waited on the phone for a couple of seconds. "Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey. What's up?"

"I have a question."

"Ok."

"Iggy and I were talking about the twins learning to fly, and as we examined their wings, Tiara started to move them."

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Yea, but that's why I called. How is it even possible?"

"Umm…..well my guess is that because all of you have wings, and are always moving them and flying around, they're just mimicking you."

"Really? So when do you think they'll be ready to fly?"

"Well I would say about now. I checked they're wing spans earlier this week, and they seem pretty strong. I would say strong enough to fly."

"Ok. I'll let you know what happens."

"Alright, but be careful. Don't let them do too much. Start off with the basics."

"Ok. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

"Iggy, guess what?"

"Whuat?" he said, his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full mister. You have to set a good example for your daughters." I scolded him. He smiled and swallowed his food. "Anyway. Mom said we could start teaching them how to fly!"

"Seriously!?"

"Yea. She said that they have been mimicking us when we fly, so it should be easy for us to teach them."

"Of course. It all makes sense! Ok. After breakfast, we start their first lesson."

_**30 minutes later….**_

"Ok girls. The first thing we're gonna go over is your equipment." Iggy said. We were sitting in the backyard, under the tree. It was a perfect day for flying. The wind was calm, the sky was clear, and we had the whole house to ourselves.

Max and Fang are counselors the camp that Gazzy, Angel, and Ella go to, so they're gonna be gone for another 2 weeks, and Mom works everyday, so we have the whole house to ourselves.

"These are your equipment." He said, pointing to a picture of a bird's wings.

I rolled my eye as I held them in my lap. "Iggy, I think they know what their wings are."

"Oh. Yea. So on the next part." He said as he stood up. He slowly extended his wings to their full length, which is about 21 feet or so. Mine are about 17 feet or so. Tiara and Crystal's are a solid 3 feet.

"Ok Tiara. Can you do that? Can you spread your wings out?" I said to her. She turned around to look at me, and giggled. I watched as she slowly extended her wings to their full length. Crystal looked at Tiara, and did the same. "Good job girls!" I said, kissing their little faces fiercely. They giggled and kissed me back.

"Ok. Now can you girls flap them up and down?" Iggy asked, demonstrating how to. The girls started flapping their wings hard, and the next thing I knew, they were hovering off the ground in front of us.

"Oh my god! Iggy! They're flying!" I said excitedly.

"I know. It's amazing. I can't believe they're doing it!"

I watched as they flapped their wings, and rose higher, and higher. Iggy and I jumped into the air and rose so we were at an even level with the girls. Tiara stopped flapping her wings, which almost gave me a heart attack, until I realized she was gliding. She started to glide around in a circle around me. "Iggy, look. She knows how to glide."

"Wow. They really were paying attention to us when we were flying." He then turned toward Crystal. "Do you know how to glide too?"

Crystal stopped flapping her wings like Tiara, and tried to glide. But she didn't know how to open her wings, so she started to fall.

"OH MY GOD! CRYSTAL!" I shouted as she fell. Without even having to look at him, Iggy was drive bombing down toward the ground. I could hear her as she cried in fear. I watched as Iggy swooped down under her, and scooped her into his arms.

Iggy lowered himself to the ground, and held her tight as she cried. Tiara glided into my arms, and I lowered us to the ground. I ran over to Iggy and Crystal, and tried to help him clam her down. "Oh my god Iggy! That was so close. You're amazing." I said as I kissed him repeatedly. "Is she ok?"

"Yea. She's just a little shook up from the fall. I'm sure she'll be ok." He said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ok. I think that's enough flying outside for now. Let's go inside."

After a quick nap, the twins were up, and playing with their toys in the living room while Iggy and I watched TV. "Hey guys." Mom said as she walked in with a couple of pizzas. "So how was the flying lesson?"

"Girls, why don't you show grandma what you learned today?" Iggy said, walking over to them.

Tiara giggled, and started to flap her wings as she floated into the air. Mom's eyes widened as she watched Tiara fly and glide through the air. As Iggy and Mom watched Tiara go through the air like a bird, I kept my eyes on Crystal. She watched in amazement as her big sister happily flew around, but she couldn't. She was shaking. I knew what that ment.

"Iggy. I need to talk to you." I said, pulling him aside.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's Crystal. As she was watching Tiara fly, she started shaking. I think she's scared of flying."

"It wouldn't surprise me. After that fall she had, she probably is afraid of heights. That's gonna be a problem."

"I know. But let's just help her through it as much as we can." He nodded his head in agreement, and we returned to the living room. I looked at Crystal, who had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. I walked over to her, picked her up, and softly stroked her onyx black hair. "I know sweetie. I know."

"Mommy….." she said as I held her.

I stopped stroking her hair, and looked at her. "Crystal, did you just talk?"

"Don't be silly Nudge." Iggy said as he walked over to us. "She can't talk yet."

"But I swear I heard a tiny voice say mommy." I tried to argue with him.

"I'm sure it was nothing."

I looked at her again. "I know I heard you. And don't worry. Me and Daddy are here to protect you."

"Daddy…" she whispered. I looked at Iggy, who was in utter shock.

"She just-" he said before I cut him off.

"I told you Iggy. Never doubt a mother's intuition." I said, holding her tight, gently rocking her back and forth to sleep.

**Ok. That's the end of this chapter. I was really scared when I was writing this, because I really like the twins, and I wasn't sure if I could hurt either of them. But it had to be done. If I hadn't, the story couldn't progress. But I promise everything will get better. The sooner people review, the sooner you get a new chapter.**

**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**

**Bye**

**-dt2009**


	7. Chapter 7:Unwanted Visit

Chapter 7: Unwanted Visit

"Come sweetie. Say mommy." I encouraged Crystal. After our little "free falling" incident this morning, Crystal spoke her first, and only, words: Mommy, and Daddy. Iggy didn't believe me, but I proved him wrong. We tried to see if Tiara could talk yet too, but it seemed that only Crystal could.

"Mommy" she responded to me. I was so happy.

"That's right!"I said holding her tight in my arms.

"Now it all makes sense." Iggy said as he and mom sat on the couch. Tiara was still flying around through the air. How she had this much energy, I don't know.

"What does?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Tiara paid more attention to us when we flew, where as Crystal paid more attention to us when we talked." He explained to me.

"So that's why Crystal can talk, and Tiara can't?"

"Yep. That's also why Crystal couldn't glide. She doesn't know how cause she didn't pay as much attention to our flying. If she had, she probably wouldn't have fallen through the air."

"She did what!?" Mom shouted.

"Oops.." we both said. So after tem minutes of explaining the situation, mom's face was completely red.

"How could you two be so irresponsible? I told you take it slow, and then you nearly kill your daughter!?"

"Sorry, but we got caught up in the moment. It was just really amazing to watch them fly." I said in our defense.

"You guys have to be more careful. They could have seriously-" she was cut off by the doorbell. We all looked at each other with confusion.

"Mom, were you expecting someone?" I asked.

"No. Are you?"

"No." I said. She walked over to the door, and look through the peephole.

"Oh god no! Why is he here?" she said. "Nudge, I want you and Iggy to take the girls into the back. Now." I nodded my head, and took Crystal with Iggy and Tiara right behind us.

As we hid in the back, I heard the door open. "What the hell are you doing here?" I heard my mom ask.

"I just stopped by to see how the flock was doing. I haven't seen the in a couple of months, so I thought I would stop by and see them." I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Jeb. That's why she had us hide. If he saw the twins, he would probably try to take them to the School. Just the thought of that happening made me angry.

"Mommy…" Crystal whispered to me. I looked down at her in my arms. I hugged her tight.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything's gonna be ok. I promise."

"Jeb, get the hell out of my house. The flock isn't here, and you shouldn't be either." My mom yelled.

"Look Valencia, I know we've had our problem-"

"Gee, ya think?"

"But Max is my daughter, and I care about her and the rest of the flock, so I think I have a right to know where they are."

"Why? So you can take them all back to the School?"

"No. I told you, I'm not like that anymore. I just wanted to visit them. But I can see this is getting me nowhere, so I'll be on my way. Let them know I said hello." I then heard the door close.

We walked back into the living room, and walked over to mom. "Everything ok?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. He was here to "visit" all of you. I don't trust him."

"Neither do we." Iggy said. Then, Crystal and Tiara started to yawn.

I giggled, and took Tiara from Iggy. "It's getting late, and it's way past their bed time."

"We should all get to bed. I could really use a good night's sleep." Iggy said, stretching.

I rolled my eyes as we climbed the stairs. "Yea Ig, cause your really do a lot here."

"Hey, it takes a lot to make bombs and be a master chef."

"Make bombs!?" I shouted.

"Oops…" he said. He ran up the stairs, and tried to hide the bathroom. I put the twins in their cribs, and ran to the door.

"Iggy! I thought I told you to stop making bombs!?"

"You did." He said from behind the door.

"Then what the hell are you doing making bombs?" I told him he had to when the girls were born, and I thought he had. He and Gazzy never said anything, so they must have been doing it in secret cause he knew I would disapprove of it.

"I know you did, but I can't help it. It's in my blood." He tried to say in his defense.

"Well I guess you can sleep in the bathroom tonight cause the bedroom door is gonna be locked."

"What!? Come on Nudge, don't be like that. I don't wanna sleep in here." He pleaded.

"Good night Iggy. Have fun sleeping in the tub." I said as I walked into the bedroom. I locked the door, and went to check on the twins. They were so cute when they were sleeping. I stroked their little cheeks, and walked over to the window.

I look out the window at the moon. It was as beautiful as always. I wanted badly to go for an evening flight. I would have, but I couldn't leave the girls alone in the room, and since I locked Iggy out of the bedroom, I had to stay.

Then, I had an idea. I ran out the door and into mom's room. "Mom, I need a favor," I said as I jumped onto her bed.

"Sure Nudge. What do you need?"

"I need you to watch the girls while I go for an evening flight."

"Ok, but what about Iggy?"

"I banned him from the room because of the whole bomb thing."

"Ok sweetie. Have fun." I smiled and gave her a quick hug. I ran back into the room, and put my jacket and shoes on. As I opened the window, I heard a little cry. I turned around to see Tiara standing up in her crib.

I walked over, and bent down by her. "Hey sweetie. What's the matter?" she quickly smiled and started fluttering her wings. Then it hit me. "Oh. You wanna go with mommy on a midnight flight?" she giggled and started jumping up and down. "I don't know if that's-" I stopped when I saw her eyes. I recognized those eyes anyway. "Where did you learn to do the Bambi eyes?" then it hit me. "Angel. Darn. Ok, you can come." She giggled with excitement, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Did I mention how much I love them?

I put her in a jacket, and we were off. I held her tight in my arms as she laughed with excitement. Boy did it feel good to be flying again.

After about an hour of flying, I stopped on a little path by the forest. I looked down at Tiara, who was shivering a little. I smiled, and said "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Oh really now?" said a deep voice from behind me.

I whipped around to see a tall, dark, muscular figure standing behind me. He slowly walked out of the shadows, and into the moon light. "Who are you?"

"The name's Devon, and I was sent her to make you an offer."

"What offer?"

"You hand over the babies, and we won't have to hurt any of you."

"What? You're out of mind if you think I'm gonna let you hurt anyone of my family members. Who sent you?"

"The School of course."

"So you're a hybrid?"

"Why yes. I'm part human, snake, and bull. Which means," he pulled a tree out of the ground with one hand, "I'm strong" he then ran from one side of the field to the other in seconds. "I'm fast," then, as a deer ran by, he pounced on it, biting down on it neck. As the deer slowly stopped struggling, he broke its neck. "I'm deadly. You're out of league Nudge. I'll be back in one week for your decision. I'd advise you make a good one. You will meet me here at the same time. If you don't, I'll come for you." He laughed an evil cackle, and disappeared into the shadows.

I stood there for a couple of seconds before I realized what had happened. I flew home as fast as I could, with only one thing running through my mind. _Call the flock._


	8. Chapter 8:The Confrontation Part 1

Chapter 8: The Confrontation: part 1: New Enemy

When I got home, I grabbed Crystal out of her crib, and headed for the bathroom. When I got to the door, it was slightly ajar, so I kicked it in. "Iggy! Wake up!"

"Huh, who, what?.." she asked sleepily, nearly falling out of the tub. "What's wrong?"

"We have a major problem. I'm calling Max for an emergency flock meeting."

"Nudge, what's going on?"

"The School." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. He simply nodded his head. I ran to kitchen, and grabbed the phone. I dialed Max's cell number and waited.

"Hello?" Max answered sleepily.

"Max, it's Nudge."

"Nudge? Do you know what time it is?"

"Max, we need to have a flock meeting. It's important."

"How? It's a four hour drive home, and an hour long flight. What could possibly be so important?"

"The School. They found out about the twins."

"What!?" Max shouted. "Angel, Fang, Gaz, Ella, up and adam. Flock meeting. You're on speaker Nudge."

"Nudge, what's going on?" Angel asked through the phone. "Why did we have to get up in the middle of the night?"

"Because of the School. They sent some new hybrid jerk named Devon to talk with me."

"What did he say?" asked Fang.

"They know about the twins. They-"

"They do!?" Iggy exclaimed from behind me. I shook my head up and down, and put the phone on speaker.

"They know about them, and they want them. Devon said he was a new form of hybrid. He said he was part human, part bull, and part snake."

"Sounds bad." Ella said.

"It is. He gave me a demonstration of his power. It wasn't pretty." I explained to them exactly what I saw. Everyone got silent.

I then heard some rustling in the background. "I'm on my way home." Fang said. He was still a little upset from when I told him that Devon was stealthier then him. "I'm packing my backpack as we speak."

"I'm going too." Gazzy said.

"Me too." Angel added.

"Maybe we should all go." Ella said, trying to sound tough, but I knew she was scared.

"No." Fang said. "We need a counselor here to watch the group. Max has the most experience, so I think she should stay. No offense Ella, but I don't wanna have to watch make sure you're safe if this fight gets out of hand. I'm only letting them go cause they may be able to help."

"Fang's right." Max said. "It's probably safer to stay here."

"I understand. Just make sure you guys are careful." Ella said.

"We will. Nudge, we'll be there in an hour." Fang said.

"Alright. See you soon." And with that, I hung the phone.

_**1 hour later…..**_

I stood at the window, looking at the moon. God, it looked so beautiful. Then, I suddenly saw three figures in the distance. I used my raptor vision to focus in on them. It was Fang, Gazzy, and Angel. I was relieved to see them. I opened the window as they flew into the room. "Man am I glad to see you guys." I said, embracing them in hugs.

"Same here Nudge." Angel said, giving me one of her angelic smiles.

"Don't give that fake smile Angel. You're still in trouble."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Anyway, we need a plan." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"We need to practice our fighting skills." Fang said in a leader like tone. "Especially you two." He said pointing to me and Iggy. "You two have been slacking off laetly."

"Umm, hello? Mother and Father of twins over here?" I said in a 'duh' kinda tone.

"Ok, ok. We have one week to prepare, so let's not waste any time." We all nodded in agreement.

_**1 week later (sorry, bt I really wanna get this story goin, so im gonna skip their training week. Nothing really happened)**_

It was the moment of truth. We had spent the week training for this fight, even though we really didn't know what we were up against. I mean, sure, we knew a little about Devon, and what he could do, but we still had no info on him. We also were sure that he would have reinforcement. There's no way they would send alone, right?

We waited patiently in the field, ready for whatever came our way. Then we a evil kinda laughter coming from around us. "Hm…. so dids shows up?" said a tan boy with brown hair, and tan skin. He seemed to have an old English accent.

As we all stood there watching him, a young girl walked out of the shadows as well. "I told you they would." She said, smiling at us. I could see the fangs in her mouth, and they were sharp. She had short brown hair, and green eyes. She looked like she was maybe ten years old, so not much younger then Angel.

"Well Kat, looks likes I owes yous 5 bucks." He replayed.

"It's kinda said. I was hoping to go lookin for them. I love the thrill of the chase!" she cheered.

"That's because your DNA is a combination of two different types of cats." Said another girl. She had blood red hair, brown eyes, and beautiful tan skin.

"Shut it Chelsey. I already know that. Not everyone can be part tiger and part swan." The younger one replied.

"Jealous much?" she said, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Don't make me kill you." She threatened.

"Girls, girls. Please. There's no need to fight over the best when it's clear that I'm the best." Said another boy. He had pale skin, blonde hair, and bluish gray eyes..

"What!?" they both shouted.

"Come on. It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I have the speed and agility of a kangaroo, and the strength of a bear. I'm the best hybrid ever."

"Yous also sleeps and snores like a bear." Said the tall boy.

"Shut it Sid! I'll maul you to death if you piss me off!" he threatened.

"Only if in yous can catch me." He laughed as he sat on the branch of the tree they were standing by.

"Don't give me that you…you….monkey bat!" he shouted.

"Oh Tony. Your insults hurts so much. I always knows yous was jealous of me gorilla strength and bat agility."

"Will you all shut up!?" Devon shouted, walking out of the shadows. "We came here for a reason, so let's get this over with!"

"Jeez. Soary D. Didn't mean to gets yous all upset." Sid said.

"Yea. We didn't mean it. We were just foolin around." Tony said as the five of them started to walk up to us.

"I don't care. I just wanna get this done and over with." They stopped a couple of feet in front of me. Devon looked at me with a smile on his face. "So, what's your choice?"

"What the hell do you think our answer is you nut job?" Iggy replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Well no needs to be gettin all rude like." Sid said.

"Why wouldn't I? You're trying to take my daughter's away to that hellhole, and you think that that doesn't call for rudeness!?" Iggy yelled back. His fist we're shaking. I grabbed his arm, restraining him so he wouldn't do something stupid.

"Best watch yourself. We knows more bouts you lot then you thinks." He said, giving Iggy an evil smile.

"You'd best wipe that smile off your ugly face before I do." Iggy threatened. All the Reconbrids (Recon Hybrids. Angel came up with the name for them while they were arguing with each other, and we all kinda liked it.) seemed to be a little surprised.

"Yous can see us?"

"Damn straight. So you best watch what you say and do."

"That won't matter. You're gonna get you're asses kicked, and then, we're gonna take the little brats with us." Kat said, her glassy eyes filled with excitement. I turned my head around to see Tiara and Crystal cowering in mom's arms.

"Listen, Tuna breath," Angel said, causing Kat's smile to fade. "You're gonna leave without them. In fact, you'll be lucky to leave at all."

"Oh really?"

"Yea. Really."

"Well we'll just see about that." She said.

"Yes. We will." Angel said back, as she snapped out wings. "You're out of your league, cat girl!"

Kat's face started to turn bright red. "Calm down Kat." Tony warned. "Don't let her get to you."

"I call debs on her. I'm gonna rip those wings right out." She said, clutching her fist at her sides.

"Well if we's callin victums, I wants the tall one wit the loud mouth." Sid said, pointing to Iggy.

"Gladly." Iggy said, smiling at him.

"I want the crazy kid with the blonde hair." Tony said, looking straight at Gazzy.

"Why thank you. I take that as a complement." Gazzy said, getting in his fighting stance.

"I'll take the ugly lookin freak with the muscles and the big mouth." Fang said, staring Devon down. "I wanna see if your really that tough."

Devon chuckled a little, and started punching his fist into his palm. "I'd love the honor of killing the infamous Fang. I'm sure your blog readers would love to hear bout your death."

"I wouldn't count on it." Fang said, stretching his arms.

"I guess that leaves mommy dearest to me." Chelsey said, smiling at me.

"Just cause I'm a mom, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass in front of my daughters. I will kill you to protect them. So if you think you can handle that, then let's go this."

"Big talk for such a weak fighter."

"We'll see about that." I said, smiling back at her. This is was it. The moment of truth. This was going to be the most important battle of my life. This is where it truly begins.

To Be Continued…….

**Ok, that's the new chapter. I hope you like the new enemies. I'll reveal their powers in the next chapter. This is going to be a very intense battle, so hold on to your seats folks cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**

**-dt2009**


	9. Chapter 9:The Confrontation Part 2

Chapter 9: The Confrontation Part 2: The Fight

_**This is it folks….the big fight scene. I took a couple days to think it up, and I really hope you all like it. It's all from Nudge's POV, but it will mention how the others are doing. But I'm gonna tell you all now: If I don't get some seriously awesome reviews, then you'll have to wait a looong time to get the next chapter…and trust me, you're gonna want the next one soon. So get ready, cause here it comes!**_

_**-dt2009**_

This was it. The moment of truth. I was ready to take this fight as far as I had to. I took a quick look around at the others. They were already fighting. It was just me and Chelsey, staring each other down. Angel was dive bombing toward Kat, who was crouching down, ready to strike.

Gazzy had just thrown one of his home made smoke bombs at Tony, who was completely invisible because of the smoke. Gazzy was charging toward it, when Tony suddenly sprang out of the smoke, and slammed into Gazzy. Hard.

Fang and Devon were throwing punch after punch at each other. Then, they smashed fist together, sending them both back a couple of feet. Fang then used his camouflage power to disappear. Now I know what your thinkin: What good is that if he can't move? Well we took care of that. Fang's spent the last couple of years working on that, and he figured out how to do it while moving. Devon backed up slowly, scanning the area for him, when Fang suddenly reappeared behind him, and punched him square in the jaw.

Iggy was doing pretty good. He had Sid in a really tight headlock. Sid was struggling to get free, which gave Iggy a satisfied look on his face. Then, Iggy was suddenly flung back about 5 feet of so. When he looked at Sid, he was shocked. Sid had wings! But they weren't wings like ours. They were Bat wings. They were long, thin, and pitch black. Sid turned and smiled at Iggy as he jumped into the air. Iggy was angry with Sid's taunting, and followed him into the air.

"So, Nudge, right?" Chelsey asked.

"That's me." I said without emotion.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Do you really think you're gonna win?"

"I don't know. I can't predict the future. But here's something I do know: Even if I don't win, I'm not gonna lose either. I will protect them, no matter what happens. I won't rest til they're safe." I said, preparing myself for the fight.

She started chuckling. "You're so pathetic Nudge! In fact, you're so pathetic, I'll let you have the first hit."

"You'll regret that decision." I said as I charged straight at her.

As I got closer, I snapped out my wings, and jumped into the air. I glided right over her head, just barely missing her. "Hey! Watch the hair!" she shouted.

"What's wrong? Just got it done?" I joked.

"Yes! And it was expensive." Without warning, I landed, did a quick front flip, and planted a good, hard kick to her chest. She flew back a couple of feet. She was holding her chest right where I hit her, and slowly lifted her head to look at me. By the time her head was up, I had punched her in the stomach. As all the wind came out of her at once, I grabbed her head, and kneed her right in the face.

As she staggered backwards, she held her nose, which looked like it was broken. She glared at me through her fingers, and started to growl like a tiger. "You bitch! Now, you're gonna pay!" she lowered herself to the ground in a low crouch. I figured she getting ready to pounce, so I got ready for a quick up and away, but then something else happened. She started shaking violently, almost like she was having a seizure.

I watched as her skin started to change. All over her body, black strips started to appear, almost like a tiger's strips. Then, her teeth started to growl. Her fangs slowly elongated in what looked like a painful way. I then stared straight into her eyes. They weren't brown anymore. They were green, and glassy, like a cat's. She then let out a loud roar that nearly made me jump.

"What the hell!?" I said.

"So, what do you think of my little transformation? I'm not big on the strips, but I do love the claws and the teeth." She stood on both her feet now, and showed me her claws that had changed from her previously perfectly manicured nails. I started to get a little nervous, but tried not to show it.

"Lovely. Let me clip them for you!" I said, charging at her. I through a quick punch at her, but she dodged it and keed me in the stomach. Then, she slammed her elbow into the back of my head.

I landed on the ground, face first, and clutched my stomach. _I've never been hit this hard before. Not even the Erasers hit that hard. _I thought to myself. I slowly got to my feet, only to be met with a punch to the face.

"What's the matter? I thought you were tougher than that? Maybe if I go over there and use your daughter's as punching bags, you'll be a little more motivated." She said as she tried to kick me. I grabbed her leg, and drug her about twenty feet into the air.

I held on to her, and started to spin in a circle, picking up speed. I spun faster and faster, ready to hurl her as far as I could. "Bye Bye!" I said, releasing her.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she flew toward the ground like a comet falling to the earth. She hit the ground with a loud crash, and skidded back a good twenty five feet or so. I lowered myself to the ground, and examined to huge hole in the ground. Everything was quiet. _Could it really be over? Could she really be dead? No. That seems too easy._

She slowly climbed out of the ground, and got to her feet. She was breathing heavily, and she seemed to have a couple of good cuts and bruises on her. Her jeans were torn, and her t-shirt's left sleeve was completely torn off.

"How dare you!?" she screeched at me.

"That's what happens when you mess with me." I said, smiling at her. "I thought you said you could handle it?" I taunted her.

She glared at me, and showed her elongated fangs. "You're dead!" she said, charging at me. She tried to punch me, I ducked just in time. I punched her punched her right in the stomach, and slid my foot under her feet, causing her to fall, and land on her back.

I stood over her, and looked at her with disgust. "Why work for them? Is it really worth hurting people?"

"I….I have…my reasons." She said as she started to get up. She kicked both her feet into ribs, grabbed me by my shirt, and flung me over her. I landed on my back with a thud, and tried to get up, but was pinned down by Chelsey.

As she laid on top of me, she punched me repeatedly in the face. I could feel the blood gathering in my mouth and nose, but I was helpless. She stopped punching me, grabbed me by my shirt, and lifted me so I was eye level with her. "I came here to get those kids because that's what they told me to do. I was told I would get what I wanted if I helped them, so that's why I'm here."

"I don't care what your reason is. You're not going to hurt my daughters! Mom! Delta 7!" I shouted. I turned my head to see Mom taking off for the forest.

"Get them!" Chelsey shouted. She got off me, and ran after them. I tried to turn over, and get up, but I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. _Damn. I think she broke one._ I slowly got to my feet, and saw that Kat was gone too. I looked around, and saw an exhausted Angel laying on the ground.

I looked around for anyone else. I saw both Gazzy and Tony breathing hard as they laid on the ground, both bruised, tired, and bloody.

Fang was still fight Devon, who looked pretty tired. It looked like Fang was actually gonna win. But I decided that I would worry about that later.

"AHHH!" I looked up to see Iggy covering his ears. Sid had his mouth open, and I could hear a low screeching noise coming from him. I then realized what was happening. Sid was part bat, which meant he had super sonar. The way I figured, the School increased it to a high pitch, making it a super screech attack. That's one deadly ability.

"Iggy!" I yelled. I ran over to him, ignoring the pain in my rib. As he plummeted to the ground, I tried to think of a way to help him.

"Nudge!" he screamed from the air.

"I'm coming Iggy!" I called to him.

"Don't worry about me! Get to the girls! I'll be fine!" he said.

I wasn't sure if I believed him cause I could see blood coming from his ears. But he was right. I had to get to the girls and Mom. "Ok. I'll come back for all of you." I said as I ran straight into the forest. As I ran past tree after tree, I saw what looked like claw marks. _God no! Please let them be ok. Please let me get to them in time!_

Then, I caught sight of Mom. "Mom!" I shouted. She turned, and smiled, relieved to see me.

"Nudge!" she turned and ran toward me. I could see Crystal and Tiara were still safe. I opened my arms to embrace the three of them, when I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Sorry bouts that, but we'll be takens them little ones." Sid said, pinning me down.

I struggled trying to escape as Kat and Chelsey closed in on them. "Mom, RUN!" I screamed, but she didn't move. "Mom! Go!" but she still didn't move.

"Don't waste your breath." Kat said, smiling at me. "She's under my hypnotic control. It's just a little something I can do with my eyes."

My heart sank. "Crystal, Tiara! Fly! You have to fly away! Get out of here!" I shouted to them both. Crystal was scared out of her mind of flying, and this wasn't gonna help.

"Mommy…." Crystal whispered to me.

"Go!" I shouted. Tiara grabbed Crystal, and tried to fly away, but Crystal was too scared, and started struggling, causing her to fall. Tiara, scared out of her mind, flew back toward the battlefield.

Crystal laid on the ground, quivering as Chelsey walked over to her. Chelsey stood there, hovering over her, but she didn't do anything. "What are you waiting for?" Kat yelled. " Grab her?"

"I…I can't…." she whispered.

"What!?" Kat shouted out of anger.

"I can't!" Chelsey shouted back.

"Then I wills." Sid said, getting off me. He ran over to Crystal, grabbed her, and through her into a brown sac as she cried and screamed.

"No!" I screamed. They took, heading back for the battlefield. I got off the ground, and ran after them. _Crystal! Crystal! I won't let them take her! _As I got to the field, I saw them climb into a helicopter. Tiara had made here safely, and was clutching Iggy's torn shirt. "Iggy, they have Crystal!" I shouted, extending my wings, chasing after them.

"Nudge, be careful!" he called after me.

As I got closer, I saw that Devon had the sac with Crystal in it. I flapped my wings hard, determined to get to them. I got into the open door on the huge copter, and tried to grab the sac. I grabbed it, but as I tried to snatch it way from Devon, he bite my arm. "Ahh!" I screamed. I could feel the venom as it spread to the rest of my body. I started to go numb, feeling helpless. "Crystal…." I said as they put a bag over my head, and stuck a tube in my nose. I knew what was going on. I hated to think about it, but I was on my way back to the School……

To Be Continued…..

_**Now didn't I tell you that you would want the next chapter? What's gonna happen to Nudge and Crystal? Why wasn't Max there to help fight? Why couldn't Chelsey take Crystal? What will happen to the rest of the flock? Find out in the next chapter…..which will not be up till I get some good reviews. If you don't review, you don't get the next chapter! I know it's cruel, but that's the way I am! So review!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing! **_

_**-dt2009**_


	10. Chapter 10:The Confrontaion Part 3

Chapter 10: The Confrontation Part 3: The School

_**Iggy's POV:**_

"Iggy, they have Crystal!" Nudge shouted to me as she took off into the air after the copter.

"Nudge, be careful!" I shouted after her. Tiara clutched tight onto my shirt, which had gotten torn during my fight with Sid. And my ears were still bleeding, but I was still able to here. I looked down at Tiara's scared eyes. "I know TT. I'm scared too. But I'm sure Mommy and Crystal are ok."

She smiled at me, and turned to look back at the copter. I watched as it got farther and farther away from us, but there was still no sign of Nudge or Crystal. I feared the worst. "No….." I said in a low voice. "No!" I started shouting. "Nudge! Hang on, I'm coming!" I handed Tiara to Angel, and got ready to take off after it, when I was grabbed from behind.

"Iggy! Calm down!" Fang shouted, holding me back. "You have to calm down! We'll rescue them, but first we need to recuperate. Nudge is smart. She'll be fine. She'll keep Crystal safe, and we'll save them both. I promise, but first, you need to calm down!"

I slowly stopped struggling, and dropped on to my knees as I watched the copter fade away. Tears streamed down my face. I felt empty inside. My girlfriend and my daughter where being taken away from me, and going to be tortured. "NUDGE! CRYSTAL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, falling on to my hands, crying like a baby.

"Iggy, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Mom said, kneeling on the ground next to me as she tried to console me.

"No. It's not. It's The School's fault. And the Reconbrids'. If they hurt them, I swear to god, I'll kill every last one of them!" I said, clutching my fist.

The flight home was quiet. I had nothing more to say. I swore to save them, and that was that. When we got home, I examined everyone's wounds. Gazzy had a couple of bad bruises, but nothing to fatal. He said that Tony was a fun opponent, and that he was only fighting for the fun, not to hurt anyone. "I don't care Gaz. If he gets in my way when I go to rescue them, he's goin down."

Gazzy looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Ok Ig. Just don't do anything you're gonna regret later." He said as I finished applying alcohol to his wounds.

"Yea. But I'm gonna need help. You in?"

"You bet!" he said, holding his fist out for a quick pound. I smiled, and pounded it, glad to know he was always with me.

"Iggy?" I turned to see it was Fang. "Max is on the phone. She wants to know about the fight."

I swallowed hard. If I told her what happened, she was gonna kill me. But if I didn't tell her, she was gonna kill me even worse later. "Ok." I said as he handed me the phone. "Max?"

"Hey Ig. So tell me what happened." She said, caring, yet as stern as ever. After about 5 minutes of telling her bout the fight, Max lost it. "They captured Nudge and Crystal!?"

"Yea." I said in a low voice.

"I should have been there. I should have helped." She said.

"Max, don't blame yourself. You being here wouldn't have made a huge difference, at least not in your current condition."

"What!? Are you serious!? I would have kicked all their asses!"

"Max! You're pregnant! If you had come, you would have not only been putting yourself in danger, but you could have seriously hurt the baby! Think about it!" I shouted.

Everything was quiet for a couple of seconds. _oh crap! What did I just do!? What the hell was I thinking!? She's gonna kill me!_

"You're right."

"What?"

"I said you're right. I wouldn't have been much help, and I probably would have only endangered the baby. But Iggy, I need you to be smart. Don't just go and fight your way through the School. Make a plan, be smart. And you all better come back alive, or I'm gonna kick all your asses. Got it?"

I laughed at the end. "Yea. I got it. I gotta go and check on everyone's wounds. I'll let you know what happens."

"Ok. Later." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Later." I hung up the phone, and went in search of Angel. Earlier, she was hanging trouble flying, so I figured that it had to be a broken bone in her wing. I told her I would have to give her a shot so I could re locate it. Angel hates shots, so she's hiding right now. What she doesn't know, is that I know all her hiding spots.

I walked over to her bedroom closet, and opened the door. I moved all her stuffed animals out of the way, and opened the door in the back of the closet. I followed the handmade trail all the way outside, and followed another path that lead to the forest. _Damn. Angel sure has a lot of free time._ I thought as I walked to Angel's "secret" club house that everyone in our family knows about.

_So what if I do? _She thought to me. _I had a lot of time while Gazzy was hanging out with that girl from down the street. What's her name? Taylor._

_Oh yea. She seems nice. And it would be easier if you just stopped hiding Angel._

_Why? Not like you know where I'm hiding._ Ah. The ignorance of an 11 year old.

I opened the door to her club house to see her hiding against the wall. Fang and I had built this for her, so of course we knew about it, and then Angel told everyone else about it. "Ok Angel. Let's go. You know we don't have time for this. The sooner I fix your wing, the sooner we can rescue Nudge and Crystal."

"Ok. Let's go." She said, grabbing my hand, and leading me back to the house.

_**Nudge's POV:**_

I awoke some people arguing. "What the hell was that!?" It was Kat. I wonder what got her underwear in a bunch. "Why didn't you grab the brat when she was cowering in front of you? And you let the other one get away!"

"Shut you're the hell up!" Chelsey shouted at her. "I couldn't grab her! That's the end of it."

"Calms down Chels." Sid said. I opened my eye to see them all sitting around a table. I tried to get up, but realized my arms and legs were strapped to the chair they had me in. I looked around the room, and everything clicked. I was definitely at the School. "It's no big deal." I turned back to the Reconbrids, and listened carefully to what they were talking about. "We gots one of the kids, and since theys is twins, it's not likes we needs them both."

"Thank you Sid. I knew someone would have my back." She said, getting up, and kissing him on the lips. Now that's just gross.

"Yea Kat. It's not that big a deal. Dr. Leder said he only needed one of them anyway." Tony said, spinning in his chair.

I then heard a loud crying coming down the hall. I looked as the door opened, and in walked Devon with Crystal. He had her locked up in a cage! I started to get angry, but I didn't react. I had to let them think I was still out. Devon walked over to the table, and dropped the cage on the table. "Shut up you little piece of crap!" he shouted at her. I lost it.

"Hey! Don't speak to her like that! Let her Go!" I shouted, struggling to get free.

"Well it looks like she's awake." Devon said, walking over to me. "Home sweet home, huh?"

"FUCK YOU!" I said, spitting in his face.

He wiped the spit from his eye, and started growling. "You know what? When Dr. Leder is done with you, you're mine!" he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Calm down Devon. Remember Dr. Leder said not to hurt her." That name. I swear it seems so familiar.

"Why do you care? The missions over. Go collect your prize, and leave." Devon said as he towered over her.

"Look, just because I had a motive for doing this mission, doesn't mean that I'm not part of this team. I'm still second in command, so I'll do as I please."

"You'd better watch yourself." Devon threatened.

"Or what? Hot head." She said smiling at him.

"Or, I will personally terminate your little sister." He said, smiling back. Chelsey's smile faded into a frown as she slowly backed away from him.

"You wouldn't dare! If you so much as touch one hair on her head, I swear-"

"Calm down Chels." Sid said, holding her back. "Every things gonna be alrights. I swears it."

"Children, please." Said a man as he walked into the room. "Stop all this foolishness. We have the subject, and you brought me an old friend too." I wasn't exactly sure, but that voice was so familiar.

"Yea, yea." Devon said, walking back over to the table.

"Dr. Leder. I kept my end of the bargain, now keep your's. Give me my sister. Now." Che;sey demanded.

" Patients child. You will get your sister back. In do time." He said, laughing a maniacal laugh.

"What!? But you promised! You said that if we completed the mission, you would give her back to me!?"

"And I will. When I believe the time is right. Keep up the good work, and you will see her again." He said. He slowly walked over to me, hands in his pockets. "Hey Nudge. It's been so long, hasn't it?"

I almost went into shock. "Nick?"

To Be Continued…..

_**Oooooo! Who is the mysterious Nick Leder? How does Nudge know him? Wil Clhelsey get reunited with her sister? When will the Flock get here? And can you believe Max is pregnant? All these questions will be answered soon! But only if I get 3 reviews. So hurry it up!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	11. Chapter 11:The Confrontation Part 4

Chapter 11: Confrontation Part 4: Old Friends to New Enemies

"Nick?" I said as he walked over to me. He had chocolate colored skin like me, black hair, and square thin glasses.

"Hello Nudge. You're looking well." Nick complemented me.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought they "retired" you?"

"Not exactly Nudge. When they said they were retiring me, they meant they taking me off the project."

"So you still work for them?" I said sadly.

"Yes. And every since Jeb's betrayal of the company, I've stepped up as director of hybrid research."

"What!?"

"Hold on. You two know each other?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately." I said, struggling to get free. I had the sudden urge to rap my hands around his throat.

"Yes we do. I was a teen intern for the company back when they started the project on Nudge and the others. Max, Fang, and Iggy had already been created by the time I started, but then they brought Monique in here as a baby, and I was in charge of taking care of her."

"Don't you dare call me that!" I shouted. "You're not allowed to call me by my real name!"

"Calm down. How would your Mother feel if she saw you like this?"

"Don't bring her into this!" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes.

"What does her mother have to do with any of this?" Kat asked.

"She has a lot to do with it. The reason I was instructed to take care of Nudge, is because I'm her brother." Everyone's mouths dropped open. Well everyone's except Devon's. He must have already known.

"You're not my brother! My brother died a long time ago!" I screamed.

"She's your sister!?" Sid asked.

"Yes. Well technically, I'm only her half-brother. I was asked personally by our mother to watch over her, and do anything I could to protect her. When I was hired as the intern, I was Jeb's assistant. I cared for Nudge, loved Nudge, I did everything I could. But the more I worked here, the more I grew to love the work."

"And then you betrayed me! You tried to convince them to use me as a target for the new breed of Erasers!" I shouted, infuriated.

"Lucky for you, Jeb convinced them not to." He walked over to the table, and looked at Crystal as she cowered in the corner. "So, this is her?" he asked Devon. He shook his head, and Nick turned back to Crystal. "Hey little freak. I'm your uncle Nick. How are you? Did these bad people hurt you?"

"Get the hell away from her!" I screamed, struggling in my chair. I could feel the restraints loosening. " I swear to god, if you touch her, I'll kill you!"

"Not to worry Nudge. I just need a quick DNA sample, than you two are going to be sleeping in a comfy little cage until we need to run some test. You two will able to have some special "Mommy daughter time" as soon as I get a blood sample." He said as he pulled a needle from his pocket. "Just a quick shot, and it'll all be over."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I screamed. But it was no use.

"Mommy!" Crystal screamed as he opened the cage, grabbing a hold of her.

"Crystal! Crystal, sweetie, look at Mommy. Look at Mommy." She turned to look at me. "Everything's gonna be ok. Just keep looking at Mommy." She had fear in her eyes. She was afraid, but she kept looking at me.

"And here we go." Nick said, sticking the needle into her arm.

Crystal let out a cry of intense pain. Now that I know how she'll react when getting a shot, I'll remember that when she gets older. "Nick! You evil bastard! I swear to god, I'll kill you!" I screamed.

"It's all over now." He said, walking toward the door. "Put them in the cage in the next room. They won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Devon nodded his head, and motioned for Kat to take the cage that Crystal was laying, crying her little eyes out. Devon walked over to me, and unstrapped me from the chair. I didn't bother trying to get free cause I knew even if I could take him down somehow, I couldn't take out the rest of the Reconbrids by myself.

They took us to another room, and put us in a cage together. They threw me in first, and then Crystal. I grabbed her, and held her tight in my arms. They slammed the door shut, and the lights went out. The only source of light was coming in through the window. It was the moon. I knew where I was now. I was in my old cage. Crystal continued to cry in my arms. "Shh. It's ok. It's ok. Mommy's here. I promise, we're gonna get out of here, and when we do, Mommy's gonna hurt them, and make them pay. Then, we'll go home, and we'll get to see Daddy, and TT, and Auntie Angel, and Grandma, and Uncle Fang and, Uncle Gazzy too. But right now, you need to sleep." I gently rocked her back and forth to sleep, singing a special lullaby I made when they were born.

"_Go to sleep, my sweet little gifts. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are the best thing that ever happened me, and I'll always protect you, even in your dream." _

She slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms. "Iggy, where ever you are, hurry. We need you."

_**Fang's POV**_

Let me tell you something: I hate being the leader! I remember the last time I was leader was when we split up, and it wasn't that bad cause it was just me, Gaz, and Iggy. But now, I had to take control of a lot of situations. 1.) I had to think of a plan to save Nudge and Crystal. 2.) We gotta take down those Reconbrid assholes. And 3.) Max's pregnant. I was going to be a dad soon, and I have no idea what I'm gonna do. Now I know how Iggy felt.

I had told the others, as long as they promised not to tell mom. I specially looked at Angel. She gave me one of her little angelic smiles. "Ok Fang. I swear, this time, I won't tell mom that Max is pregnant."

"Max is pregnant!?" mom shouted.

I shot Angel a quick "oh you are so in trouble young lady" look. "Oops….again…." she said, running off to her room.

"Ok. Fang, we'll discuss this later. Right now, we have to think about Nudge and Crystal."

"Right." I agreed, turning back to the others. "So does anyone have any ideas?"

"I say we go there, bust the door down, and force them to tell us where they are!" Iggy cheered.

"Ok. There are so many problems with that idea, that I'm not even gonna humor you."

"Fine. Whatever." Iggy said, a little pissed I dissed his idea.

Tiara giggled in his arms as he sat there pouting. Then, an idea came into my head. "That's it! Ok guys, I've got a plan."

_**Ok guys. It's getting good! Fang's got a plan, and let's all hope it's good. Nudge on the other hand, isn't doin so hot. Her own brother is holding her captive. What's gonna happen to them? Will the flock get to them in time? Keep reading to find out!**_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**-dt2009**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Confrontation Part 5

Chapter 12: The Confrontation Part 5: The Escape

**Nudge's POV:**

It was finally quiet in the room. Crystal had drifted off to sleep a couple of hours ago, so I held her close to me for warmth. It's been 3 days since we first got here, and so far, it's been hell. I've been put through test after test after test. I made a deal with Nick that if he promised not to hurt Crystal, I would let him test on me.

It was actually pretty funny cause this morning, he asked me about my "breeding" ritual. Here was my response: "Why don't you mind your own damn business. What I do in bed is my business, not yours." Then, I spat in his eye. He muttered something under his breath, and left the room.

_Iggy, where are you guys? I need you. Crystal needs you._ Just then, the door opened. I turned quickly to see Chelsey walking in. "What the hell do you want?" I spat at her.

She walked over to the cage, and sat next to it. "I wanna help you."

"What!?" I screamed at her. "You helped put me in here! Why the hell would you wanna help me!?"

"Because of my sister." I had completely forgotten about that.

"Your sister?"

"Yes. My sister was kidnapped 4 months ago. It all happened in a fire. My family was trapped in the house when I got home from soccer practice. By the time the ambulance came, the house had collapsed. They were able to find my sister under the rubble. Dr. Leder was there, and he told me that she wasn't going to make it. I begged him to save her. He told me that if I worked for him, he could save her. I told him I would. He brought us here, and he changed me into the hybrid that I am." I watched as tears streamed down her face.

"So he tricked you into working for him?" I asked as Crystal woke up, and caressed my cheek with her little hand.

"Yes. It turned out that she was ok, and only had a broken arm. She was hospitalized in a room somewhere on the 5th floor of the building. He promised me that I could take her away from here if I kidnapped your daughters. He gave me the mission a month ago when he introduced me to the rest of the hybrids. We howned our fighting skills, and learned all of yours while working on our teamwork. You can see how well that worked out."

We both shared a laugh. "So why do you wanna help me? I don't know where you're sister is."

"I know, but you have to protect your family, and I have to protect mine. I know your flock is on their way to spring you, so when we get the call, I'm gonna help you escape from here. Then, we're gonna find Dr. Leder so I can free my sister, and you can deal with him however you choose."

"Sounds like a good idea, but what about the rest of your team? I don't think they'll be too willing to give me up that easily."

"I know, but that's a risk I'm willing to take." Just then, we turned toward the door. Someone was coming in. Chelsey stood up, and whispered "I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."

I nodded my head, and watched as Devon walked into the room. He looked Chelsey, and then at me. "What the hell are you doing Chelsey?" he snapped at her. "I didn't give you permission to come in here!"

Chelsey smiled as she walked pass him. "I'm second in command when we're on missions. When here at the School, I do as I please regardless of what you say. But if you really must know, I was telling her how worthless she is, and that she's gonna pay for what she did to my outfit."

Devon watched as she walked down the hallway then turned back to me. "The doctor will see you now." He said with a smile on his face as he picked up our cage.

Great. I all I needed was this super powered freak giving me a creepy smile. That can't be good! As we walked down the hall, I got this really bad feeling that I wouldn't like where we were going.

We went into this huge lab with an operating table on it, and I was in shock. There was a little girl on the table, and on the other side of the table, was Nick. Devon dropped the our cage on the floor, and then he kicked it. "Devon! I told you not to hurt them!" Nick shouted.

"They're not hurt. Just a little rattled up." He said with a smile. Jackass.

"Sorry about that Nudge." He said coming over to the cage, and releasing us. I held Crystal tight in my arms, determined to protect her.

"Sure you are. So why'd you have muscle head over here come for us?" I asked, pointing to Devon.

"Because after this experiment, I will no longer need your services." He said, grabbing Crystal from me. Before I could even react, Devon grabbed me, and locked me back in the cage.

"Crystal!" I screamed, shaking the cage violently. "You lying bastard! You promised to leave her alone!"

"Yes, but I need her for this test. I need her blood so I can infuse it with Katie's here." He said pointing to the frightened little girl on the table.

"But you already have her blood!"

"Yes, but I need more of it for this to work. I'm going to take her blood, and infuse it into Katie. I'm trying to find out if there's an easier way to combine the DNA of two creatures. You understand that it's all in the name of science." He walked over to a control panel, and pressed a button. A second table slow rose from the floor, and he strapped Crystal into it. He then walked over to the control panel, and pressed another button. A gigantic needle came out of the wall, and slowly made its way toward Crystal.

"MOMMY!!!!" She screamed in fear.

I don't know how, but somehow, I found a way to break the cage. I jumped over to Crystal, and shielded her from the needle. "Don't worry sweetie. Mommy's here." I felt the needle as it pierced my back, and started draining my blood. I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain.

I could feel myself getting weak, when I heard an alarm going off. "System shutting down. System shutting down." Then, the lights went off, and the needle stopped.

"What the hell's going on!?" Nick shouted.

"The power's out." Devon said.

"Fine. Let's just find the problem, and fix it." Nick said as they walked out of the room.

I was so weak, but I had to take this chance to get out of here. I released the straps holding Crystal down, and tried to stand up. "Crystal, you're gonna have to fly. Mommy's too tired to carry you." She looked at me with frightened eyes. "I know you're still scared, but you have to do it. I know you can do it." I said, caressing her cheek. She still looked scared, but she started flapping her wing, and was soon airborne.

Just then the door open. It was Chelsey. "Oh thank God it's only you." I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked, lifting me up.

"Nick was trying to take Crystal's blood to put in that girl, but I jumped in front of it. I think I lost a pretty good amount of it."

Chelsey lead me over to a chair, and went to check the machine. "Yea, you did. It say's you lost about 85 % of your blood. You shouldn't even be able to move."

"CHELSEY!" yelled the girl from the table.

Chelsey whipped around, and nearly fainted. "Katie!? Is it really you?" She ran over to the girl, and unstrapped her.

"I'm so glad you're here! I thought he'd done something icky to you."

"No way kid. He can't get rid of me that easily." Chelsey said as tears streamed down her face.

"So that's your sister?" I asked.

"Yes. Kaite, this is Nudge. Nudge, Katie."

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you."

"Same here." I said, trying to stand. Chelsey walked over, and lifted me again.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." And off we went down the hall.

As we went through the dark hallway, I kept an eye on Crystal, who was actually gliding right above us. Then, something came to mind. "Hey Chelsey, what happened to the power?"

"Your flock." She said with a smile.

"What!?"

"They had to other baby freeze the circuits in the power system. I had Sid and Tony lead them out through our secret exit, and now they're waiting for us outside. As soon as we meet up with them, they're gonna set off a bomb, and blow this place to kingdom come!"

"Why does that not surprise me." I said as we ran outside. I scanned the area for anything weird, but I saw nothing. As we came to the top of a large hill, I saw the best thing I'd seen in days: my flock. "Iggy! Tiara!"

Iggy ran up to me, while Tiara flew up to her sister. Iggy embraced me in a hug, and I started to cry. "Nudge, I'm so happy to see you and Crystal." I felt weak again, so I just let him hold me.

"I'm glad to see you too. But what I wanna know, is WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING TIARA HERE!?"

"It was Fang's idea!" he said lifting me onto his shoulders.

"Ok, enough of this lovely dove crap." Sid said, landing next to Chelsey. "Cans we just blow this shit hole to bits, and go home already?"

"Yea!" Gazzy and Tony cheered together. Gazzy pulled out a detonator, and pressed the button. In an instant, the inter School exploded in a firey explosion. We all stood there for a couple of seconds, then turned around, and headed home.

_**Devon's POV**_

By the time the Doc and I realized what had happened to the power, the bitch and her brat were gone. And they took the test subject with them. I pulled out my cell phone, and tried to call my team. I started with Kat since she was my most loyal teammate.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Wake up! We have an emergency! That freak Nudge and that baby bird of hers are gone! And they took the subject!"

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Yes! Start on the top floor, and let me know if you find them!" I hung up the phone, and tried to call the others, but none of them answered their phone.

I frantically searched the building, and found nothing. Then, as I was about to give up, I saw something outside. It was not only that flock of rejects, but it was the rest of my team!

I saw as Tony and the other one, the Gasman, pressed the button on what looked like a homemade detonator. "NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!" I shouted as the building around me burst into flames……

The End…..of this chapter…lol…..fooled you, didn't i?

So the next chapter is the last chapter. But don't fret, for there will be a sequel! And the next chapter will have a very funny little surprise…..bet you can't guess it!

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

-dt2009


	13. Ch13:Ok I really didnt see that one! End

Chapter 13: Kids: Ok, now I really didn't see this one coming!

It's been 3 months since we took down the School, and everything's pretty normal. Well, about as normal as it gets around here.

Max gave birth to a healthy little boy last months. He looks almost exactly like Fang, except his eyes are the same as Max's. They named him Nat (A/N: his name is said like the little bugs that fly around street lights at night). Ella's super excited to be an aunt, and Mom's excited to have a grandson. Fang's actually a pretty good dad, but Iggy keeps saying he's better because he's taking care of two kids instead of just one.

We also have 4 extra helping hands in the house. Chelsey, Katie, Sid, and Tony moved in with us, and now we have one big happy family. And now, it's about to get bigger:

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" I shouted. I marched into our room, to find Iggy and Angel playing with the twins. "Iggy, I need to talk to you. It's important." I then turned to Angel. "And you, little miss blabber mouth, keep quiet." I said. She smiled, and continued to play with the twins.

I lead Iggy out into the hall. This time, I was gonna tell him. No one else. "What's Nudge?" he asked, as casually as he did everything else.

"Iggy….you know how much I love you…"

"Well of course I do. What's this about? Is something wrong?"

"No…it's just....I'm-"

"Nudge, you're pregnant!? Again!?" Gazzy shouted as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Gazzy!" I shouted.

"You're pregnant again?" Iggy asked.

"Yea. I guess he found the pregnancy test."

"Oh great. Now we got another on the way. Well, better go break the news to everyone."

We walked down the stairs to find everyone in the living room. "Guys, we have something to tell you." They all turned to look at us.

Mom was staring directly at me. It was almost as if she could tell what I was thinking. "Oh my god! It happened again, didn't it? You're pregnant again, aren't you?"

"What!?" everyone said, looking back at us.

I took a deep breath, and turned toward Iggy. "Well Ig, here we go again."

"Yep." He said, giving me a kiss on the head.

_**The End…of this story…**_

_**I'm writing the next one as you read. It's call: **_Kids: Here we go again!

_**I will put up the first chapter today, so look out for it!**_

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

Later!

-dt2009


End file.
